Hydra
Daiyu Hai is a daughter of Aigaios.Hydra's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 1456. She appears in the plot The Summer Queen.First page of The Summer Queen topic Appearance Daiyu has pale skin, a square face, and dark brown eyes. Her hair is black and styled in a short undercut. She has a few scars on her arms and legs. Daiyu has an almost constant poker face, making her even more robotic. Personality Daiyu, like Chinatsu, was raised to be a killer. She looks up to and is fiercely loyal to Chinatsu, and was practically her lackey for a few years. Daiyu is extremely efficient, and does not prioritize. She is equally prepared to die helping unload a shipment of drugs as she is kidnapping a certain child (oops) and as a result treats everything as just another task to be completed as quickly and cleanly as possible. Daiyu also rarely speaks, as she considers words a waste of time and energy. All in all, she resembles a robot in a slightly eerie way. However, she considers anyone who gets close to Chinatsu a rival for the number 2 seat in the criminal world, and treats them as such. Story Like Chinatsu, Daiyu grew up inside Rothbart's empire. Daiyu's mother worked for Chinatsu's father, so Daiyu and Chinatsu often trained together. While the two girls weren't exactly friends (Daiyu was more like Chinatsu's lackey/assistant) they were closer than most children in the branch and were occasionally paired up for requests and missions. For the next few years, the two girls recieved the standard training all the branch children had undergone, but with a slight bit of favoritism because of Chinatsu's status. Daiyu, like Chinatsu, was assigned a codename inside Rothbart's empire. She became known as Hydra, as her father was Aigaios, an old sea deity who had been an ally of the Titans in the Second Titan War. Daiyu was 14 when she first heard Chinatsu's complaints about her share of the empire's profits. At first, Daiyu was shocked. Nobody who wanted to keep their heads on their shoulders questioned Rothbart. But as time went on, Daiyu found herself agreeing with Chinatsu and wanting to help her overthrow Rothbart. So when Daiyu was promoted to Rothbart's personal guard in Detroit, she and Chinatsu began making plans for a coup d'état. Shortly after Daiyu was promoted, Chinatsu's father was executed by Rothbart and Chinatsu fled the empire, escaping to Camp Half-Blood. Chinatsu contacted Daiyu right before she left, promising to return with supplies and finally complete their plan. Daiyu waited another year for Chinatsu's return, and assisted in overthrowing Rothbart's son, Dile. Fatal Flaw Daiyu is almost completely uncapable of acting on her own. She needs a leader to look up to and stand behind, someone to give her orders and tell her the exact task she's been assigned. However, she's also clingy and easily made jealous, and will fiercly compete for said leader's attention. Not so much that she comes off as an annoying hindrance, but the envy will definitely be there, bubbling and waiting for Daiyu to eventually pop and explode. Ablilities & Items Powers * Daiyu's only power is that she can manipulate water. If she's very close to a large water source, she might be able to summon a small storm, but other than that it's nothing special. The water has to be visible for her to manipulate it, and when she does, it's just water. Weapons * PGM Hécate II: Daiyu has been trained as a sniper, and the Hécate II has been her rifle of choice ever since she's learned to shoot. * Beretta Px4 Storm Subcompact: This handgun is mostly a backup, in case Daiyu is involved in any close-quarters altercations. * Dagger: Just your average steel/Celestial Bronze dagger. Nothing really special. Like Daiyu's handgun, it's a backup weapon. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Efficiency/Practicality: Like Chinatsu and unlike Dile and Rothbart, Daiyu treats everything with an almost ruthless efficiency. She accomplishes each task without getting sidetracked or distracted, and without leaving loose ends. She doesn't go and blow up a building to add dramatic flair, nor does she torture a target just for the fun of it. She gets things done quickly and cleanly. * Daiyu's training underneath Rothbart has also provided her with a few skills: * Accuracy with a gun: Daiyu basically played the role of sniper whenever she and Chinatsu were paired off. Like Chinatsu, she's trained with guns almost before she learned to walk. Though she's not as talented with a handgun as a sniper rifle, she's still fairly decent. * Daiyu can do a few martial arts. * Daiyu's been taught how to live off the land and use a few plants to her advantage. She can distinguish between most edible and toxic plants, and as a result can mix simple poisons from wild herbs. * Daiyu can set up and dismantle simple traps and explosives. * Daiyu has learned how to track down a target, but primarily relies on technology to do so. Weaknesses * Loyalty: Daiyu's unwavering allegiance to Chinatsu means she can be easily manipulated into doing something reckless or stupid. If Chinatsu is killed or goes missing, Daiyu will stop at nothing to recover her or get revenge. Not to mention that she does pretty much anything Chinatsu tells her to. There is a constant hunger in Daiyu to please Chinatsu, and it does her more bad than good. * Envy/Clinginess: Daiyu treats everyone Chinatsu knows as a rival for the number two seat in the criminal world and Chinatsu's attention. This is quite the detriment to her teamwork and social skills. * Tunnel Vision: Daiyu's efficiency and lack of prioritization make her oblivious to anything other than the task at hand. Even if Lysimar was somehow resurrected, got his hands on Michiko, and was destroying the world country by country, she would continue onwards with whatever she's been assigned. * No communication skills: Unlike Chinatsu, Daiyu is not a smooth talker. Due to her tendency to speak as little as possible and her bringing up in Rothbart's empire, she's terrible at talking to people. She prefers to let Chinatsu do all the talking for her, which suits Chinatsu just fine. * Daiyu is neither agile nor particularly quick. She's a sniper, really, and is used to more or less staying in one place and shooting the target from outside their range. * Without a leader, Daiyu would break down and cease to function. She's like those minions from Despicable Me: she has to serve the biggest, baddest boss around or she doesn't have a purpose in life. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Chinatsu * Organization and structure * Efficiency/getting tasks done quickly Dislikes * Disorganization * Wasting time or resources * Torture for petty reasons (this pretty much fits under wasting time but I'd like to highlight this and point it out) * Talking to people in general * Anyone who gets just a bit too close to Chinatsu * Chinatsu ignoring her Trivia * Hydra was created by Pi on October 5th, 2015, and accepted by Josh on October 6th, 2015. * While Chinatsu was originaly created for the SAO fanfic Through A Killer's Eyes, Hydra was solely created for the purpose of appearing in ''The Summer Queen ''as Chinatsu's lackey. * Hydra has the shortest lifespan of any character created on DP, being alive for a total of 17 days, as she originally debuted on September 26th, 2015Hydra's Debut on DP, Demigod Roleplay #6 topic, post 4471. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Unknown campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Plot Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Summer Queen Characters Category:Deceased